Frosty the Heartless
by Burning Mangrit
Summary: First XMas fic by FallenAngel Kit. Fallen, Charliie, Twilight, and the gang build a snowman. That comes alive. THAT doesn't sound too good... Filled with snow play, breaking windows, and insanity!
1. Beginning

Fallen: FIRST X-MAS STORY!!!! W00T!

Charliie: Featuring me!

Twilight: And me!

Fallen: NOW, LET THE ISANITY BEGIN!!!!!!!!

* * *

Fallen sighed, and shivered. He had never really enjoyed Christmas. Maybe because where he used to live he always got teased during Christmas about not having parents. And 

not being able to get presents. He grinned. But, this year at least it would be with his friends. So maybe, this would be a good Christmas. He heard a rustle in the trees. His

strange steel blue, ring of green around them, and flecks of amber around the pupil eyes darted around the brush. His chocolate brown hair was falling around his head because

of his skull beanie. Which was black. Of course, wearing a black Skull and Crossbone T-Shirt, faded ripped up baggy jeans, black army boots, a black strip of leather with a

white one over it that has skulls on his left hand, above which was his black watch, a necklace that looked like his friend Sora's wrapped around his hand three times like a

bracelet on his right hand, black fingerless glove on right hand made him look kinda creepy... Then, he saw his friends. Twilight, Charliie, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Charliie had

cold steel blue eyes, and shoulder length chocolate brown hair with sky blue streaks in it. Twilight had red hair that goes down to her shoulders, and green eyes that have red around the pupils . And, we ALL know what Sora, Kairi, and Riku look like.

If you don't, then go read something else. Twilight said, "Hey Fallen! Wanna go play in the snow?" "Mmmmmm... Kay." The chocolate haired boy said. He brushed a extremely

spikey lock out of his eyes. His hair had three spikes in the front, one going diagonally down, one going straight, and one going diagonally up. In the back, one going straight out,

and one going diagonally down. His friends joked saying that instead of fighting with his keyblades he should just attack the people with his hair. He always told them to shut up.

Sora grinned. "LET'S MAKE A SNOWMAN!!!!!!!" Fallen grinned. "Yeah, lets!" Charliie sighed. "Fallen, please, please, PLEASE tell me you didn't have coffee today."

"Nope!" The boy said. Everybody else sighed in relief. Until he said, "I had a double espresso AND three cans of coke!" Charliie winced. She prayed that he wouldn't trash

their house. Of course, he usually did that without caffeine. Than she usually charged after him with the FlySwatter, wrecking the house even more. Not the BEST way of

cleaning. The house usually was clean by the end of the day though. USUALLY being the operative word. Then they all went off to build a snowman.

* * *

Fallen: Bad chappy I know. I'm just getting started though! R & R! 


	2. Frosty the Heartless

Fallen: CHAPPY 2 OF FROSTY THE HEARTLESS!!!!!! INSANITY STARTS NOW!

Twilight: o.O Ummm... Yay?

* * *

Fallen was enjoying building a snowman. They all had helped. Except for Sora. HE was dueling with Riku. And losing. And Kairi was watching. So, pretty much him, Charliie,

and Twilight were building it. Until... "COME HELP US YOU GUYS!!!!!!" Twilight yelled. Loudly. They stared at her. "Ummm... Why?" Sora asked stupidly. Then, all three

of the Destiny Islands gang were... How should I put this... Extra crispy. Then they came over and helped. When the snowman was finished, they all stood back and admired it.

It had a Black Witch Hat and a crooked nose, and that was it. Then Sora said, "I'm BORED! Who wants to go get ice cream?" Then he darted off. The rest of them soon

followed.

_But they left the snowman... And it had... A HEART!_

The snowman glared after them. "Why don't they love me?" That red haired girl was cute too... The one with the strange eyes... I wonder if she's related to that boy with the

strang**er **eyes?" Fortunately for the poor innocent snowman, Twilight and Fallen were not in hearing range otherwise he would've been blasted into poor, innocent, little, pieces.

_Meanwhile, at the Ice' De Creme (The Ice creme parlor on Destiny Islands)_

"Okay Fall, Truth or Dare?" Charliie asked her extremely spacey roomate. "Huh, what?" He asked. The girl with chocolate brown hair that had streaks of sky blue in it sighed

and rolled her eyes. Then a boy walked over to her. He was... Mesna! Which can be rearranged to Ansem! And was Twilight and Fallen's arch-NEMESIS! "Who did you go

to get your hair highlighted like that?" He asked. Fallen winced. He knew VERY well that if you asked Charliie that, you would first get... Charliie's eyes narrowed. "It's natural."

She said. Fallen sighed. He was cut off in mid sigh when Mensa said, "No, seriously, where did you get it done?" Fallen, grinning, took out a video camera from his otherwordly

pocket. He had many pockets. But only ONE otherwordly pocket. "This is gonna be good." He said. A few minutes later, Mensa was lying on the ground, with FlySwatter

marks all over him. The six friends were walking away while Fallen was watching the tape he took of Mensa being pwned. "That was a quicker than normal one Char." The

chocolated haired boy said. The girl sighed, than grinned evilly. "Well than Fall, truth or dare?"

_Back to the snowman..._

The snowman was too busy angsting and having creepy thoughts about Twilight that are FAR too over the rating of this story to mention, that he, I mean it, didn't notice the

Heartless creeping up on him! And he was so far away that noone heard him scream, "HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!" A few moments later, in place of the snowman, stood a Heartless!

It had a black witch hat and a crooked nose and the Heartless insignia on it's chest. And the yellow eyes. And evil looking branch arms. It laughed evilly and said, "I am no

longer Frosty the Snowman, I am Frosty the Heartless!"

* * *

Fallen: Well, I got the story started! R & R peoples! 


	3. A SONG!

Fallen: Frosty the Heartless chappy 3!

* * *

When the seven kids got back, the snowman was gone!!!!!! "ZOMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Said Charliie, "OUR SNOWMAN IS GONE!!!!!!!!!" "Nooooooooooooooooooo, really?"

Fallen said. Sora grinned. "I think he was too busy being emo and angsty to notice the Heartless sneaking up on him and got turned into a Heartless!" Everybody rolled their

eyes. "Gee Sora, I think that's EXACTLY what happened," Riku said sarcastically. Sora nodded. "I know you would believe me Riku!" Then everybody rolled there eyes

again. Than a black... THING came out from nowhere. It had a shadow's head, a black witch hat, a crooked nose, the heartless insignia on it's chest, and Darkside arms. also,

It had a snowman's lower half. They all gasped. Except for Sora, who for once in a million years, was RIGHT! "Is that..." Fallen gasped, "No, it can't be..." Charliie said. "BUT

IT IS!" Yelled Twilight. "IT'S OUR SNOWMAN!" They all yelled. Except Sora. Cause he knew it. Somehow. He must be PSYCHIC or something! The Snowman/Heartless

cackled. "I am Frosty the Heartless!" It said, "PH34R M3!" "ZOMG!" Yelled Fallen, "IT'S TALKING IN L33T!" Of course, at that, everyone twitched. Except the snowman.

He did not understand how bad it was to talk in l33t around Fallen. "J00 4R3 N0T 4770W3D T0 L33T 5P34K! J00 5H477 D13 B3C4U53 J00 D4R3D T0 T47K 1N

L33T!" Said the overobsessive insane chocolate haired brunette. The snowman ran away screaming "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! TOO...

CONFUSING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (translation of Fallen's sentence: You are not allowed to l33t speak! You shall die because you dared to talk in l33t(l33t is l33t. Really.))

Everybody except Sora stared at Fallen, looking very... Well, SCARED. Then Sora grinned. "Why, I'm just so happy about being right I could break into song!" Everybody

winced. Fallen said in a strained voice, "Please Sora, please please PLEASE don't sing?" Sora grinned. "I'm not gonna listen to you! So here's my song! Frosty the Heartless, is

an evil mean soul! With a black witch hat and a crooked nose, and the Heartless sign on his chest! Frosty the Heartless! Is really quite insane. He is so insane, he is deranged so

now we're gonna go kill him!"

* * *

Fallen: Meh. I'll add the next part later. R & R!


	4. The Death of Frosty

Fallen: Chappy 4 of 2007 Kingdom Hearts X-Mas Special by FallenAngel Kit. I don't own KH.

* * *

Sora grinned. "I'm not gonna listen to you! So here's my song! Frosty the Heartless, is an evil mean soul! With a black witch hat and a crooked nose, and the Heartless sign on

his chest! Frosty the Heartless! Is really quite insane. He is so insane, he is deranged so now we're gonna go kill him!" Fallen twitched. Charliie stared at Sora looking scared.

Twilight examined her fingernails. Riku and Kairi didn't look fazed at all. "And now... I'm gonna sing it again!" Sora said. "NO!!!!!!" Yelled everyone, while attacking him in the

method of their choice. Fallen smacked him with the One-Winged Angel, Charliie hit him repetitively with the FlySwatter, Kairi blasted him with Holy, Riku sliced at him with his

Soul Eater, and Twilight pwned him with Thundaga. Sora was... Extra crispy. And in lots of pain. "Umm guys?" Charliie said. "Mmmmhmm?" Fallen said, uncaringly. "Didn't we

need him to tell us where Frosty the Heartless was gonna go?" The brunette girl said. Fallen shook his head. "Nah! We can find that guy on our own!" And they all walked away.

Meanwhile... Frosty had created... AN UBER AWESOME TELEPORTATION MACHINE! He cackled evily. "Soon I will be able to take revenge on all those who mocked

me! And get that girl with the strange eyes to date me! MWHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"(I am sooooooooooo evil aren't I Twilight?) Then, he pressed the button. And...

INVADER ZIM APPEARED! Along with Gir, Mini Moose, Dib, and Gaz. Zim looked around."Hmmm... This place looks different. And there seems to be very strange inhabitants

like that freaky looking thing over there." He said this while pointing at Frosty. Frosty twitched. "YOU DARE INSULT FROSTY!?!?!?!" He roared. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR

THAT!" He raised his arms, and just as he was about to totally pwn Zim and co. He EXPLODED! "W00T!" Fallen yelled as he continued to repetitively jab Frosty with his Firey

Keyblade. "THIS IS FUN!" Everybody rolled their eyes. Twilight sent Zim and Co. back where they came from, they all apologized to Sora for totally kicking his ass, and threw a

party. And they all, lived happily ever after. Not.

* * *

Fallen: First X-Mas story... FIN! R&R! 


	5. Review Replies

Thank you all those ditzes who read my story. I'm joking, I'm joking! -grins- Well, anyways, I'm gonna do thank yous for reviews!

twilight101

Review: Yay! I'm in it! Um... Do you want to know how I really look, so that you can use that discription? I have red hair that goes down to my shoulders, and green eyes that have red around the pupils (Really! I know, weird...) I like you discription. Tis funny!

Answer: Thanks Twilight! I'm glad you like my story! I hope you'll read some of my other crap!

Fallen

* * *

HeartFlare05

Review: LOL! Can't wait to see how this ends up! Update soon!

Answer: HeartFlare if you reviewed all of my stories, I'd update every freaking day!

Fallen

* * *

Sevvy101

Review: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA  
omg  
FUNNY!  
Twilight's mi friend, and i love how Frusty was lusting after her...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA  
HILARIOUS  
keep up the great work ,i cant wait to find out what happens next  
-Erika

Answer: O.O I hope you didn't hurt yourself after your laugh attack...

Fallen

* * *

twilight101

Review: Wow... Whats with Frosty having those thoughts about me...?

Anyways... Good chapter! I have a question though... How did you know I LURVED magic? XD

Anyways, I liked how i fried the destiny island trio! Update soon!

Answer: Eh. I was bored. Thought it would be funny.

Fallen

* * *

HeartFlare05

Review: Lol nice L33t! giggles Hope you update soon!

Answer: PH34R T3H P0\/\/3R 0F T3H L33T! PH34R 1+!

Fallen

* * *

twilight101

Review:...

Answer: Does not compute. Does not compute. Does not compute! -explodes-

Fallen

* * *

Charliie

Review: Whoa. I can't believe I hadn't read this. So funny! XDXDD

Love the song, Fallen XD

You could SO be a contender on 'Whose Line is it Anyway?'. If you don't know what that is, you've obviously never watched it. And it's bloody hillarious, even though it's an old show. Retro is always the best ;P

HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!

-Thought I'd put that there, since, y'know, can't be arsed to PM ya now. XD

xXx

Answer: -blushes- You REALLY think I could compete with those guys? Wow... Thanks... That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me...

Fallen

* * *

Sevvy101

Review: hahahaha, nice.

now thanks to you, however, Twilight's gonna be crying every time i mention a snowman. cause u made this one LUST after her

-shakes head-

i blame you.  
haah  
anywho, happy holidays and new year!  
-Erika

Answer: God I hope not... THAT freaking snowman was just a JOKE!

Fallen

* * *

twilight101

T-T

Review: I'm going to kill you in the next chapter of Ask Riku.

Then I will have nightmares about this for months... even years...

And this made me hate the song "Frosty the Snowman".

Thanks.

P.S: This was good

Answer: Damn. I hate it when people kill me. -sighs- For all your support and reviews you get... A FALLEN, A TWILIGHT, AND A CHARLIIE PLUSHIE! AND A BOTTLE OF MOUNTAIN DEW LIVEWIRE! W00T! Thanks for the warning. Sorry for all the crap I did to you emotionally.

Fallen

* * *

Aight, now to give out PLUSHIES! YAYS! -dances-

HeartFlare05: Gets a Fallen plushie, and a Frosty (Heartless Form) plushie.

twilight101: Gets a cookie, a GIANT cookie, a free coupon to help me create the next chapter I have of Kingdom Rants (WARNING: ONLY WORKS UP TO CHAPTER 30!), and all the outfits I used for Fallen, Charliie and Twilight. As in, she can use em in her stories. On her OCs.

Sevvy101: Gets a free coupon to help me with KR (Works up to chapter 30)

Charliie: Gets an infinite free coupon to work with me on KR.

Thanks to you ALL for reviewing! -gives everyone who reviewed a hug, and attempts to make Twilight feel better) Hope you guys read and review my other stories! (Not counting Charliie and Twilight who do that anyways. Thats why they're my OCs in most of my stories!) See you all around!

Fallen


End file.
